Jack West/The Soldier
Jack West/Soldier Name: Jack West/Soldier Known Alias: ''' '''Occupation: Student CLASSIFICATION: '''Vigilante '''Abilities: Agility, strength, speed, endurance KNOWN RELATIVES: Frank West/Infantry (Brother), Detective James West (Father), Kate West (Mother), Jay West/Soldier (Great Grandfather), James West Jr. (Brother), Kerri West (Sister) GROUP AFFILIATION: Infantry Family, The Runaways, The Outcastes, EDUCATION: Current High School Student HISTORY: After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Frank and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character in fact Frank saves his life. Jack having taken self defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Frank tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Frank promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Frank to coming back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Infantry and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Frank, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. With things changing Frank began to go back to who he was but knew he couldn’t return to the life he left behind. Frank fearing for the life of his family would refuse to return home and try not to get them involved in the life he has in him now. Jack West, Frank’s younger brother would begin sneaking out to find the hero that inspired him looking for answers Jack would believe that Frank is alive and Infantry could help him. After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Frank and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character in fact Frank saves his life. Jack having taken self defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Frank tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Frank promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Frank to coming back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Infantry and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Frank, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. Jack would catch Infantry and The Outsider’s attention after being hurt they would bring him to the warehouse and save his life. There Jack would learn his hero was his brother. Frank would face the issues of him leaving his home and being Infantry. Jack would train with Frank and learn how to fight and become a vigilante of his own. After a few months Frank would be convinced to go home to let his parents know the truth that he is alive. But then would leave again Frank’s father and Jack would be the only people to know the truth of him being Infantry. Frank would time and again visit his family. While training his younger brother he would deal with the frustration of Jack wanting to be out there with him but for his safety was not allowing him. Jack would eventually disobey orders and in turn save Frank’s life. Detective James West as a father is proud of his sons and despite not approving of it he does at times work to protect them from the law at times. James eventually learns Frank is alive and respecting Frank’s wishes keeps it a secret for a little while. Infantry in the early days was avoiding returning home afraid that his family wouldn’t accept him and that even if they did they would be in danger because of the life he lives. Staying away for a while Frank did what he thought was best. Detective West would work closely with The Outsider, Infantry and at times Night Prowler to help protect people. Despite not being a hero like his son of having special abilities or powers James West has the heart and the spirit of a hero. His will and determination is one proud example of what it means to be a hero a symbol of hope not behind powers or a costume but his actions. James is a man willing to do whatever he needs to but his faith never waivers and his morals are never in question. Detective James West is an ally to some of the world’s greatest heroes and he puts his life on the line to prove every day he is one as well. His inspirations stem from his father Detective West and his older brother Frank West aka Infantry. These inspirations make Jack a better hero. Like siblings they love each other but they aren’t always in agreement. Frank and Jack work together for a while until Jack begins working on his own. Jack would become a very key role in the Infantry team and would begin to establish herself in another city. At times returning to help Frank out. Jack would eventually begin working closely with the Runaways. A team of sidekicks or apprentices from heroes and vigilante’s. An incident where some of the greatest heroes disappear Emma Elizabeth, Grayson Xanders, Jack West, Nadia DiHanks, and Jennifer Cedina work together to find the person responsible. After saving Earth’s heroes they would team up with this new team to save the planet. After these former “Sidekicks” would work together to form a team of their own. Performing as a covert team that is there to continue the fight. They are called the Runaways. Jack unlike Susan works closer with Frank when it comes to training Jack would not be in the field for almost 2 years. Jack does not possess the abilities Frank or Susan has and works hard to keep up with them despite the lack of abilities he has. ' ' Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’9” '''Weight: 175 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ABILITIES: PERSONALITY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE ' '